Twisted Start
by ShatteredEffect
Summary: 17 year old Kagome Higurashi never fell down the well on her 15th birthday, but rather, was called to it years later, days before leaving for the states. What she finds is not what she was expecting, but Kagome isn't one to turn away from someone in need. Will she be able to handle an old dog and a new villain that plans to set Feudal Japan ablaze? Only time will tell. Kag/Tashio
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Calling

A 17 year old Kagome Higurashi walked around a crowded room filled with relatives and friends of all sorts. Crisp chats and laughing could be heard, filling the room with an undistinguishable static noise.

It was Kagome's graduation party. Her life up to this point had been normal and relatively surprise free. She lived a simple life with her mother, grandfather and younger brother Souta, but today, was her last day as a simple teenager. Within the next few weeks she would be headed to the states to start her new life, she had been accepted to Harvard University and it was not an opportunity that her family was willing to pass up. So hours and hours of hard work and tears later, she had finally manage to scrounge up enough money to last her through the first semester, and hopefully that would be enough time to get some grants or merits to make it through to her Folklore and Mythology degree.

She wandered around the room, smiling and shaking hands, excepting the praises and the tears. This is how it had been for the prodigies entire life, she had done more than most, acing entrance exams and managing to make into Harvard on her first attempt. People envied her, and to be quite honest she hated it. She didn't enjoy the endless admiration over what she had accomplished she did what she did because she enjoyed it, not because she thought it would please anyone. Her mother had always pushed her to peruse what she wanted to do, not to follow what everyone else wanted her to do. Her mother was her rock in everything that she did, and was her greatest role model. It was because of her mother that she selected her rather unethical degree field.

Kagome enjoyed mythology and all things that were associated with it, the tales of dragons and demons along with gods and deities excited her. Growing up on a shrine made her treasure these tales, and they fueled her want to study them.

After a while walking around the crowded room started to put a strain on Kagome, whom quickly left, silently stepping out of the building for some much needed fresh air. The cool early spring breeze ghosted along her skin, bringing goose bumps to her arms. She absentmindedly rubbed them away smiling at the, for once, clear Tokyo sky. The crowded city drew away from the peace that she desperately wished for, the streets filled with people, rushing to get to their destination, taking no time to look around them and to enjoy the subtle beauty that was Tokyo during spring.

"Hurry up and wait," Kagome stated in a hushed mumble to no one in particular. She sighed before smiling, ignoring the cluttered city for a few minutes longer, not wanting to have to go back into an even more crowded area. A small pulse warmed her cold bones as she was about to enter the building again, keeping her from opening the heavy door.

Kagome glanced up at the once blue sky that was now slowly going grey with what looked like storm clouds, the sun too covered to warm her up in the way the _pulse_ did. The pulse wasn't anything that she had felt before. It was like the gentle brush of her mother's hand against her cheek, pulling her attention to it. It was warm, and very, instinctually, and something deep insider of her was dancing along with the subtle warmth, as if telling her to follow the odd energy. The wind picked up slightly and those on the streets picked up their paces to get out of the shifting weather.

She was hit with another pulse, this one stronger than before drawing her attention sharply to her left, like someone was calling out for help, begging to be rescued. The change made her flinch, her body reflexively turning slightly towards the odd feeling. Kagome released the handle in the next instant, walking down the stairs and towards whatever was drawing her in, her instincts telling her that someone was in danger, that someone needed her help. She had never been one to sit silent while someone was being hurt, and that fact often got her into fights she shouldn't be a part of, but it was in her nature to stand up for people, to care for people.

She could be far too trusting sometimes.

She continued to walk towards the ever growing pulse, the weather continuing to worsen as she walked. It gradually grew from a soft drizzle to a hard down poor. The rain was harsh and freezing, pelting her as she paced towards her goal. She could absentmindedly feel people occasionally bump into her, muttering insincere apologies before scurrying on their way, trying to find shelter from the surprise storm.

She came to a stop at the base of long set of familiar stairs. The grand set leading up to her home, to the shrine. The pulse was louder here than anywhere else, and she knew her destination was just out of reach. For a moment she hesitated, such an odd thing that whatever was drawing her in would lead her to her home. She didn't take the first step up the long flight of stairs, but instead stated planted at the bottom, betraying her heart by not investigating the increasingly devastated pulses. A spark rose up inside her, ancient and pure, something that she did not realize was there until it had nearly slapped her in the face, an ancient power that was calling out to the one in need.

'This is ridiculous, everyone is going to question where I am if I don't go back soon,' she though agitatedly, her body swaying to turn in the other direction. She heard it then, the thunderous crack of someone's spirit, the pure emotion of the pulse bringing her to her knees. Something was terribly wrong. Whatever was inside of her bound up, pushing her almost as hard as the pulse did, it wanted to help as much as she did. Her instincts wanted to help, and Kagome had learned to listen to them.

Kagome didn't even glance in the direction of her party as she bound up to her feet, gliding up the stairs in long strides. The wet steps added to her already unfortunate clumsiness causing her to fall forwards as she reached the top, scraping the palms of her hands as well as her knees on the impact. She continued going, jumping to her feet, practically flying towards the source of her madness. In front of the bone eaters well is where she found herself stopped, the normally locked doors slammed open, hitting the sides of the shrine roughly from the hard wind.

Her breathing was heavy as she hesitantly walked forward and down the stairs of the well house until she was standing directly in front of the very open (to her surprise) well. The holy seals that her grandfather had placed were burned to a crisp, some hanging off of the edge of the well, barely holding on. The cover was nowhere to be seen. Her hand reached out and touched the rim of the well, and the pulsing stopped replaced by a soft hum, like an encouragement of some sort. She narrowed her eyes in confusion, questioning why she had been brought here of all places. She went to remover her hand but the well reacted in an almost violent matter, the sheer energy of it holding her to it.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, not expecting the answer she received, or any answer for that matter. But the well spoke, in a way, in persuaded her to sit on its rim with gentle pulls on her limbs, her legs facing inward towards the center of the well. The message it had been trying to send now quite clear.

Jump.

Kagome sat in shock, unable to comprehend what was happening, how she had gone from completely normal to being dragged around by and inanimate object like she was the new favorite toy. The well pulsed urgently, advising her to continue moving, whatever it wanted her to do had to be done soon. She could feel the distress of not only it, but whatever was awaiting her at the bottom of this well. It called to her, to whatever was inside of her, begging to be rescued. In that moment her mind was set.

"Please don't let this all be a dream. Dying at the bottom of a sadistic well is not how I imagine myself passing on." She murmured to herself before closing her eyes. Her hands gripped the aged wood as she leaned forward just enough to see down the well through slightly cracked eyes, complete darkness awaited her. She gulped back her fears, slamming her eyes shut once again before settling her resolve, and jumping into the darkness.

Authors Note: So, I have been gone a long time, like a really long time, and I know this. I'm sorry to have kept you guys waiting for so long (2 years….) I just haven't had the time or motivation to write. That is, until this fantastic idea came to me. I know I still have a story to finish (as well as revamp the others that I have made as they are atrocious) and that will all come in due time. Please be patient with me, I promise I will get to all of that eventually. For now however, I hope you enjoy this new fic, as well as a slightly updated writing style. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks guys!

ShatteredEffect


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in this chapter, it has been a really long few weeks with college finals and AP testing. I hope I didn't make you wait too long! Please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter and what I can do to fix later ones. Thanks guys!

Chapter 2: The Screams

Kagome stood at the bottom of the ancient well, an artificial chill holding her still, like that of a marble statue. She was surprised that she was even breathing, her mind in a fogged haze of wonderment and turmoil. The cause for such distress was just above her, echoing throughout the open night sky like the cries of an injured wolf.

Though more precisely, the screams of fading life.

She wouldn't dare to move a muscle, for that would prove to her that this wasn't a dream and she was in fact standing at the bottom of an ancient well, feet away from dying innocents. She couldn't find the will to move, even as tears pricked the corners of her eyes and her blunt nails dug deep into the flesh of her palms. It couldn't be real, because if it was, she knew she would be powerless to stop it. She ached to dive out of the well and assist, but her instincts kept her in place, nailed to the ground in a fight or flight position.

Another scream echoed throughout the still night, shaking Kagome to the core dragging her to her knees in an abrupt motion. The movement was enough to bring her out of her haze, as if the deafening scream was not enough. She stood shakily tears were freely streaming down her sullen face. Her hands reached for her suddenly freezing arms, shooing away the festering goosebumps.

Kagome reached out hesitantly to grab one of the vines, the coarseness rough on her soft hands causing her to shake in distress. No, this wasn't a dream, and she couldn't just stand idle while _whatever was happing_ continued to happen. It wasn't in her nature, and something about what was going on was calling to her in the most ancient of ways.

Her accent up the mass of vines was slow as she climbed tediously up the less than stable ladder of sorts. She tumbled down a few times before grabbing her bearings and continuing on.

When she reached the top of the well she was greeted with a sight that she would have killed to have removed from her memory. There were bodies scattered everywhere a crossed a once beautiful field, they stretched for as far as her eyes could see. The blood painted the once beautiful grass a sickening red. Kagome turned around, emptying whatever contents were once in her stomach all over the ground next to her. Her head spinning as she tried to grasp what she was seeing, her knees shaking uncontrollably as she struggled to stay upstanding, her hand grasping the old wood of the well for support.

The moment what short lived however, as another scream ripped through the air followed by the most gut wrenching howl Kagome had ever heard, her head shoot up at the sound. She knew the feeling, the energy that came with the howl. It was what was calling her to this place, it was what, or rather who, needed her help.

Kagome turned towards the direction from which the sound came, and without hesitation her feet started moving her in the direction of the scream. She ran towards the sound hoping internally that she would make in time.

She fought against the thick underbrush of the forest, scraping at her already sore limbs, tender from both her earlier run and her climb up the well, though that didn't deter her. She pushed on, forcing herself to move towards the ever growing light and heat of the fires in front of her.

She burst through the tree line moments later attempting to find any survivors in the wreckage of the once town, or rather village. She hobbled past each broken hut trying desperately to find at least one person alive, any one. Had she come too late? Kagome grew desperate as she ran through the broken streets, not caring for the burns that began gracing her arms or the sting of the now gouging cuts littering her body. She finally stopped in the middle of the dirt road way, her body shaking as she realized she could do nothing to help, that she was to useless to help. She crumbled to the ground away from the hut closest to her as to not get any more burns, her head falling into her bloodied hands as a desperate sob racked though her body.

The cracking of the fire and the distant screams of soldiers muted her already mundane hearing, her sobs being her only relief from the sickening sound of the world around her. A soft wine was heard almost as soon as her first sob stopped, causing Kagome to halt her movements and look around, questioning if the sound was simply her imagination. Her hands clutched her hair as she tried to focus, her head pounding from her crying fit.

Then it sounded again slightly louder. Kagome bolted up, her head jerking in every direction in an attempt to find the melancholy sound. Another whine rang though the air, her head snapping to her left as she finally found the source of the noise. Kagome rushed to the building directly to her left, just beyond the house that she has moments ago been crying by. Her head ducked into one of the holes in the wall, her eyes widening in surprise. Through the think dust and smog she could make out a shaded figure. There was a girl, about her age maybe a little older covered in a blood red cape of some sort, a baby tucked protectively beside her. The whine sounded again, and she knew it was coming from the infant in the woman's arms.

Kagome panicked, a hundred thoughts flashed though her mind about what the best way to do this would be. The building faltered slightly caving due to the heat from the flames consuming it. Kagome stiffened in response, her brain ruling out logical ideas. She needed them out of there, now.

She took a few steps back, bracing herself for the pain that was soon to rack her body, but at this point she didn't care, the adrenaline coursing through her body simply fueled her lunatic plan. Her hands clenched, she curled into a defensive position ducking her head to keep it from getting any brunt of the impact. She swallowed rigid her eyes closing, before she ran at the wall, hard.

The shattering wall gave into the pressure without much struggle, snapping with a disgruntled hiss as the wood splinted. The house caved, wavering even harder than before though not quite yet falling, though Kagome wasn't stupid, she knew it didn't have much time.

The adrenaline still rushed through her small frame, allowing her to easily pick up the small woman and child. She turned and darted out of the small hole that she had made upon her entrance, moments before the building came crashing down in a heap of ash and dust.

Her breathing was harsh as she clutched the scorching woman to her chest, being careful not to crush her or the child. Tears gathered in her eyes once again as she gazed upon the two. The baby moving ever so lightly every few seconds, while the woman breathed with restricted ease. She had saved them, her heart felt lighter. Was this what she had been sent here to do? For whatever reason, she could not bring herself to believe that. She felt lighter yes, but, something still nagged at her brain, the sound of the howl of anguish still echoing in her brain.

Kagome was pulled from her thoughts abruptly as the child in the woman's arms began to stir, his hands clutching the red robe as he began to cry, in turn waking the woman that held him.

Her eyes were a soft brown and they held a fear like Kagome had never seen, as soon as the mysterious woman saw her she struggled to get out of her arms, leaving a stunned Kagome to attempt to sate the panicked woman.

"Wait calm down," said a startled Kagome, whom was still holding onto the woman tightly as to not accidently drop her, that would be bad in her case of helping her. "I'm not trying to hurt you please stop squirming," The woman stopped her struggling for a moment to turn her face to Kagome's, her arms tightening around the young child in her arms.

"T-then who are you? Are you not here for Takemaru? He truly didn't send you?" Kagome frowned at the strange name, absentmindedly dulling the small woman's fears. Her struggle halted completely, instead her attention turning to the baby in her arms. Kagome choose to ignore it, whatever she had done had stopped the woman's struggling, allowing her tired arms to hold onto her easier. Not trusting the woman to walk on her own quite yet.

"What's your name," started Kagome as she walked away from the burning village, not exactly having the best feeling about being near it, the sound of the soldiers growing louder and louder.

"I-Izayoi," the flustered woman spoke, her voice just barely above a whisper as she glanced away from Kagome, doing her best to avoid her gaze and her questions. Kagome frowned at the utter fright in the young woman's voice. She shared a small smile in hope of dwindling Izayoi's fears.

"My name is Kagome, it's nice to meet you Izayoi, what is the little ones name?" Kagome asked her steps slowing slightly as the adrenaline finally started to leave her body, leaving a painful ache in its wake. She tried her best to hide it from the equally exhausted looking woman.

Izayoi looked terrified at the mention of her child causing another frown to form on Kagome's face, "It's okay if you don't want to tell me, I didn't mean to scare you, I was just curious," Kagome smiled softly down at the small boy with striking white hair, two dog ears gracing the top of his tiny head. "He is adorable after all. I take it he gets that white hair from his dad huh?" Kagome kept walking attempting to null the residual fear in Izayoi, who visually relaxed after hearing Kagome's reasoning.

"A-are you r-really not going to kill us," Izayoi's voice was so dejected, and it caused Kagome's heart to split, who would try to kill such a kind woman and innocent baby.

"I would never, only savages would attack and kill without reason," Kagome's face was set in stone as she stared ahead, trying desperately to stay standing, "I would die to save you and your child before I brought a hand up to you."

Izayoi stared shocked at Kagome's confession, and for the first time Kagome saw a genuine smile come from the petite woman.

"Inuyasha," Izayoi stated as she clutched the child close to her, her face holding a soft smile as she cooed at the baby.

A bright blinding smile lit up Kagome's face as she took the name in, it was quaint, and had a nice ring to it. The little one wiggled at the sound of his mother's voice before settling down into her arms once again cuddling with the robe.

"We got it fr-," Izayoi was cut off rather abruptly as an arrow flew past Kagome's head, grazing the side of the standing woman's and face causing Kagome to stumble forward. Her head flipped sideways as soon as she gained her bearings back, gasping at the sight of the soldiers on horseback, charging at them while screaming angry taunts and promises of death. Kagome set Izayoi on her shaky legs, apologizing hastily as she forced them into a harsh run, darting though the forest, dodging trees and undergrowth.

The horses had trouble following the trio luckily, often times getting caught up in the forest thicket, but they were not far behind. Another arrow whizzed by Kagome's head, causing her to yelp and trip forward against a tree. Time seemed to freeze as she hoisted herself back up, forcing herself to run once again. The horsemen were gaining on them fast, their laughs echoing though out the otherwise empty forest, causing the hair on the back of Kagome's neck to stand on end, a shiver running though her body.

' _Go left child,'_ a quiet voice whispered in the recesses of Kagome's mind, her eyes widening at the sudden intrusion of her mind. She perked her head up none the less, the feeling of the voice oddly familiar, and turning the group left the moment there was an opening. Her path brought her to a field very similar to the one that she appeared on but a few minutes ago.

The men were just yards away now, and Kagome began to panic hear hand gripping Izayoi's even tighter.

' _The bow child, grab the bow and quiver, they will save you,'_ the voice whispered again before receding. Kagome searched the field frantically with her eyes until her they lay on the bow a few feet away. She dove for it releasing Izayoi's hand as to not drag her into the fall. As soon as her hands gripped the bow and quiver she felt her muscles swell with unknown power, and she rose to her feet as if not in control of her own body. In a quick motion she had an arrow strung with expert precision. The first of the men plowed through the trees, his sword ready in hand as he chased towards the trio.

Izayoi cried out as she ducked her head, Kagome shook internally finding that she was not in control of whatever was happening. Her eyes clouded over, and it seemed as though she was staring out of white tinted glass. Tears slipped from her eyes as the first arrow flew, striking the first man in the head. His eyes rolled back and he fell from his horse in a lifeless heap. Kagome screamed inside her own head, her body not responding to her calls. Her limbs simply prepared for the next attackers to come thought the tree line.

The next two came through the field in a very similar manner. Both were armed with bows much like herself. Kagome strung up another arrow, her arms still out of her own control and she watched on slow motion as both she and the soldiers fired at near the same time. Her arrow hit its mark, dead in the eye, the man falling from his horse with a pained scream trying desperately to get the arrow out, the screams stopped from him moments later dead next to his kicking horse. Kagome looked down to see that unfortunately one of theirs also struck. It hit Kagome in the shoulder, sticking out in a crude fashion, and 'Kagome' took it without flinching, though the pain was greater than she had ever dealt with. She struggled to breathe within her own head as she questioned why this was happening.

In the next second she had another arrow drawn, shooting down the last horsemen, watching as he fell from his horse in a fashion very similar to the first. An arrow sticking out from the left side of his chest, his hands grasped its shaft, blood slipping from his mouth as he fell ultimately to his death. Slowly Kagome gained back her own senses, the power leaving her body in tickling streams, leaving her limbs feeling like jelly. She fell to her knees, coughing up blood as she attempted to force oxygen into her lungs. Her shoulder hurt more than anything she had ever dealt with, like someone was continuously pouring salt into an open wound.

' _Now is not the time child, Izayoi needs you,'_ Kagome's eyes shot up to Izayoi's fallen form, she was on her back, her midnight tresses laying on the ground behind her, mirroring that of something akin to a fallen angel. Kagome did her best to crawl to the fallen woman, her own body throbbing in the process.

The arrow was sticking from the woman's chest, it had hit its mark perfectly and they both knew that she didn't have much time left in this world. Izayoi stared up at Kagome, a small smile gracing her face as she tried to comfort the younger woman about her soon departure to the afterlife. Kagome choked back a sob as she stared at the woman, trying her best to hold back the tears for the sake of the dying lady. Izayoi coughed violently, reaching a hand up to Kagome, running it along her face.

"Thank you for helping me," she whispered, pulling her hand away to lay it on Inuyasha's head. He leaned into his mother's touch, unaware of the situation cooing slightly at the attention. Izayoi handed Kagome the young kit with as much care as possible, another cough coursing through her body as soon as the infant left her hands. Kagome shook as she tried to hold the child without crying, not wanting to alert the child to the tragedy that was about to befall him.

"Take care of him for me. He needs someone to love him and nurture him, and Kagome?" Izayoi was slipping from consciousness now, having trouble holding her eyes open, Kagome chocked on her on words, instead nodding that she was listening.

"My mate, Inutashio, he is out there somewhere fighting the dragon Ryukotsuki, please find him and help him, don't let my son loose a mother and a father on this day." Izayoi smiled up at the dumbstruck Kagome once again, smiling her last, before slipping into oblivion, her eyes slipping closed and her hands falling to her sides in a graceful manner.

Kagome let out a scream that she never knew was possible, clutching the young Inuyasha close to her body as she let out her distress and anger. In the distance a howl was heard, the anguish matching her own scream, and she had no doubt of whom it was. He knew he had lost his love, and Kagome felt her heart shatter, she had failed, she couldn't help Izayoi.

She stood with a new determination, her mind set. She would not fail again. She would make sure Inuyasha didn't grow up without both of his parents. She pulled the arrow from the shoulder in one harsh movement, quickly forcing a hot piece of coal from the ground into the wound to cauterize it enough to function. She swung the bow and quiver over her uninjured shoulder before insure that Inuyasha was sitting comfortably in her arms. She walked towards the once again familiar pulse and the howls of an injured dog. She would save Inutashio. She wouldn't lose another person to whatever hell this was. She glanced back at the body of the young maiden, she owed it to Izayoi to do at least that much.

…. Please don't kill me… Hope you enjoyed this cliffhanger, I will try to update sooner next time I promise! Je t'aime my lovelies!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: A Day of Loss

Aching.

Aching was the only word that Kagome could find to describe how she felt right now. She walked with a heavy limp, her legs damaged to a point that she didn't think possible. She struggled to hold the miniscule weight of the child in her arms due to the current state of her shoulder. She could barely keep her eyes open as she continued to walk towards the ever growing sound of the battle between Inutashio and Ryukotsuki, whoever the two beings were. To be completely honest with herself she couldn't understand what kept her going, her body strained beyond repair, her mind in even worse shape.

Not to mention her plan.

The plan that she had yet to come up with, though that is not her fault. Kagome shook her head. She had been thrown into a world of chaos and demons, and she was currently walking towards a battle between two said demons carrying a half demon, half human, infant. As for said infant, she still had no idea what she was going to do with him when she finally got to said battle.

Just another part of the plan she didn't have.

Kagome limped on, the noises getting closer and her mind growing wearier. She could run? Go and hide with Inuyasha and raise him, but where would that get her. She would have no way of getting home and Inuyasha would have lost both of his real parents. Her guilt would be deadly. She knew that she wouldn't be able to live with that hanging over her head. Perhaps that was why she kept walking. Her soft heart couldn't allow her to leave the poor man to die while he fought valiantly for his son and now deceased wife. It was against her nature, and if she could help him she would.

Inuyasha whined as she stumbled slightly, hissing as her injured shoulder made contact with the rough and burnt bark of a tree. Her eye sight wavered as she struggled to catch her breath. Her mind was foggy and tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

'What am I supposed to do, I won't make it in time like this,' she thought, struggling to get air into her broken lungs. She tried her best to stay standing, her legs shaking with protest as she slowly sank to the ground, clutching the whining Inuyasha to her chest in a desperate attempt to find the energy to stand, to continue walking and to keep her promise to Izayoi.

Kagome crumbled even farther, managing to maneuver herself to be sitting down on the ground, her back now against the tree that she had ran into moments ago. She strained to listen to the sound of the battle going on just beyond the tree line, her brain no longer listening to her pleas, it simple wanted to rest and she was unable to deny its request.

The only thing that was currently keeping her in a state of consciousness was Inuyasha, the young half demon in her arms she couldn't allow harm to come to him, no matter what happened today she couldn't let him get hurt she would die first.

The familiar pulse that pulled her to this place resounded throughout the crisp air, her eyes lazily looking left, her body trying desperately to respond to the call.

'I just can't,' she thought dejectedly, her head falling forward in a painful slump, fresh tears surfacing at the continual pulse. Her eyes slid closed as she tried everything she could to force her muscles to comply with her wishes.

"I am sorry for your pain child, but you must rise," a serene voice whispered, Kagome questioned if it was just her imagination, her eyes opened enough to see in front of her, her brain trying to sort out exactly what, or rather who was in front of her. The familiarity of the voice finally clicked when Kagome opened her eyes, focusing hazily on the woman who appeared nearly out of thin air.

She looked like an angle bathed in the moonlight and the flames. Her smile was gentle and breathtaking. Kagome felt herself get lost in it. She had wondrous blue eyes that seemed to match Kagome's own. They peered into the younger girl's soul with understanding and sorrow. Kagome was in awe, was this the person that was calling to her?

The unknown woman simply continued to smile as she reached out a hand to the exhausted Kagome, her own shaky hand reaching out to grab the smiling woman's own. A rush of power coursed though her veins as she was pulled to her feet, it felt artificial and awkward but she managed to keep standing because of it.

"My name, child, is Midoriko," the woman spoke, answering Kagome's unspoken question. Midoriko's hands reached out, grabbing the infant from the stunned Kagome's arms, cooing at the small child lulling him into sleep. Kagome was to stunned to protest, watching as the once squirming child easily fell into the woman's arms. Midoriko's eyes shown with love and passion as she rubbed young Inuyasha's cheeks, her voice soft and melodic.

"You must save Inutashio young one," her voice became serious as she stared at Kagome with hard eyes. "You need him to face the dangers that await you in this time, only the two of you can stop the overthrowing of the west, it is up to you to ensure the survival of demons Kagome." Midoriko's eyes fell back to Inuyasha as she breathed heavily.

"The fates wish it, and I know you will succeed in their desires." Questions came to Kagome's mind as she stared awestruck at the woman in front of her, her hand shaking as she came to grasp what the woman had said. She was stuck here? Save the Demons? She could think of no reason as to why it was always her that came to be in these awful situations.

"You will return home one day child, just not for a very long time, there are matters here that you must deal with first. You are the one that they have chosen, and you hold the power that you need to complete this task, it has been with you since birth, it is what dragged you to this time, to me. Very soon you will find out the true extent of your power and what it takes to protect those dear to you." Midoriko's blue eyes clouded with tears as she stared at the young Inuyasha holding him like he was her own child.

"Learn to love them child, you need them as much as they need you. Now go Kagome, I have given you the strength to save the demon lord. I will watch after the young one until you return, no harm will befall him." A soft simile graced her face as she pushed Kagome in the direction of the howls, her push forceful and urgent. Kagome walked slowly never taking her eyes off of the woman, still awestruck at the demonstration.

Midoriko just continued to smile gently at the confused girl, her head inclining softly. Kagome turned her head and continued in the direction of the 'demon lord'. If that didn't scare the holy shit out of her nothing ever would. She broke the tree line very shortly after, apparently much closer to the battle than she had originally thought and what she was met with, was not exactly what she had been expecting.

There was a giant white _dog_ , fighting a giant green _dragon._ Yes, _dragon._ Kagome didn't really believe it herself, she had to fight off the urge to laugh, and if not for the unimaginable amount of pain the sheer shock of the situation, she would have.

Neither of the two behemoths had noticed her presence, they were too focused on trying to rip each other's throats out to care about the petite girl. She narrowed her eyes as she slang the bow off of her shoulder, she wasn't entirely sure what she was supposed to do but this had to be the closest and most logical option. The only other one being to blindly run up to the two and stab the dragon with a stick, but that would only end with her being turned into kibble.

Kagome strung an arrow rather unceremoniously, having issues keeping the arrow facing in the general direction of the target. She stumbled slightly at her bad foot work, her disproportioned arms unbalancing her top half causing her to fall with a rather ungraceful flop. She stood one again her face a cherry red, she attempted again growling at the ease in which she had been able to do the exact movements but minuets ago, why was it so difficult now that she was in charge of her limbs?

She managed to string another arrow, keeping this one steady with the pointer finger of her left hand, her arm already straining from the amount of force she had to exert to hold the arrow back. She tried her best to center her breathing and focus on the giant target that was the dragon. She closed her eyes and calmed her muscles before staring at the two with a look of determination.

"Hit the mark!" She growled to no one in particular as she let the arrow fly.

And fly it did, right into the ground about 10 feet in front of her. Kagome's face twisted into that of utter embarrassment mixed with confusion as she continued to stare at her failure, her presence still unknown to the two demons fighting in front of her.

She was tempted to scream, how the hell, was she supposed to help this guy if she couldn't even shoot an arrow. She growled agitatedly. Kagome needed to come up with a new plan, fast. Not that she had been very good at coming up with them in the first place.

'That's sure to get us somewhere,' she looked around, brushing her thought off as she tried to think of anything that she could do to help. She watched rather disgustedly as the flesh around the ground crawled back to its master, the dog was tearing off flesh as fast as the dragon was gaining it back.

Kagome's head shot up as she reached out for a piece of the revolting flesh, having troubles keeping what ever happened to be left in her stomach still in her stomach. She pulled the belt off her pants, using it to secure the piece of flesh to the arrow that she pulled from her quiver, notching it the same way she had done with the last. She wasn't sure if this would work, but it was one hell of an attempt if she didn't say so herself. Her breathing decelerated and time seemed to move in slow motion as she released the arrow and allowed it to soar towards its target. It flew fast towards its destination, the force of the flesh dragging it to its journey's end. The tip of the arrow glowed a vibrant pink as the arrow made contact. The startled beast turned his eyes towards the girl as the arrow slowly purified away his existence.

Inutashio noticed the moment of weakness and in the next instance tore out the dragon's throat, ending his life with the final blow. He howled his triumph, the dragon defeated at last.

Kagome watched in complete awe as the dragon's now lifeless body turned to nothing but a pile of ash, blowing away with the wind. Her breath hitched as she finally laid eyes on the man, or rather dog, she was supposed to save. He growled at her, the sound shaking her to the bone, a whimper coming from her lips.

A bright white light flashed throughout the clearing, Kagome having to cover her eyes from the sheer magnitude of it. She cracked her eyes open as the onslaught finally subsided, and in front of her was something that she expected even less than the fight she just witnessed.

There was a man, roughly 6'3 in height. He had pale white skin with white hair that matched his young sons, minus the cute little dog ears. He had a single purple jagged stripe on each cheek, accenting his strong cheek bones. But what stood out the most, where his gorgeous amber eyes. They had Kagome completely enthralled right up to the point until he was holding her above the ground by her throat glaring daggers at her with those beautiful eyes. Kagome panicked now desperately trying to get away from the crazed man.

"You smell of my mate and my son priestess," he glared dangerously, and if looks could kill, Kagome would be dead about a million times over, the sheer threat in his voice enticed a fear she never knew she had.

"Where are they, if any harm has come to them I will have your head." He growled again, squeezing on her fragile throat for emphasis. Kagome clutched his wrist trying to get the words out that he wanted to hear, being unable due to the lack of air being allowed in or out. Inutashio noticed this, dropping the girl rather harshly on the ground in front of him.

"Speak, my patience wears thin miko." He continued to stare at the small girl. He was too absorbed in trying to get the information he was desperate to find out to realize the immense anger that was now coming off of Kagome's petite form.

"How. Dare. You." She growled rather impressively, causing the impassive lord to raise a single eye brow. His arms crossed over his chest as he waited to hear just what she was going to say.

"I was dragged through utter hell, have fought and killed for reasons still unknown to me to try and save your dumbass as well as the life of your son and wife and this is how you repay me!" a pause as she went to catch her breath once again, the demon lord too surprised at the girls outburst to speak, or retaliate for her disobedience.

"Do you start every conversation that way? Huh _Inutashio,_ " she hissed out his name, causing him to question the girl even more, his rage all but gone and now replaced with an insane sense of curiosity.

"And for your information! My name is Kagome got it, KA-GO-ME. It is not that hard!" She finished with a scream, her voice all but lost as she finally sunk to her knees, her body giving up and her mind following shortly after. Her sobs startled the lord.

"I-I didn't ask for this y-you know," her sobs made it hard to understand her words, but he listened none the less. Gently patting the girls head in a confused and awkward manner, he brought her back up to her feat with much more care than he had originally put her down with.

"It was wrong of this Inutashio to speak and treat you as such, it is not often that a demon receives help from a human, much less a miko," he paused, "I only wish to know where my son and mate are." Kagome froze.

She stuttered as she tried to break the news to him, tried to get the words out but nothing came. Only more sobs. He stared at Kagome with confusion evident in his eyes, and it made her shake even harder. She had failed him, perhaps she deserved to be strung up by the neck and left to die. She couldn't save Izayoi, and the reality of it had finally set in for the fragile girl.

"I'm so sorry," she breathed as she stared into the beautiful amber eyes, "Your mate, she didn't make it, I-I couldn't save her, the men they just came so quickly, and the arrow…" Kagome lowered her head at the man's intake of breath, his howl of anguish coming as no surprise to the shaking girl. She wanted nothing more than for her words to be a lie. She wanted to see this striking man returned to the love of his life, so they could live out their lives with each other and raise their son. Kagome's head shot up as she grabbed the grieving demons had, startling him enough to look in her direction.

"Your son in still alive, he is just beyond these trees safe from the battle-," her sentence was abruptly stopped as she was scooped delicately into the arms of the demon lord, before he sped off in the direction that she had pointed out to him.

Her journey came to a stop just about as soon as it had started, and she could hear his ragged breathing as well as his ecstatic heartbeat.

She glanced to his face first, the look of pure admiration and love gracing his features as he stared in the distance, a single tear slipping from his left eye. Kagome was in complete shock, from what she had seen so far from the rather stoic demon lord she had not expected to see him cry. It brought fresh tears to her eyes to even think about the pain that he must be going though at that moment. His mates name slipping from his barely parted lips.

Kagome turned to see what he was looking at, as was in complete shock to find that it was Izayoi, or rather, the ghost of Izayoi holding the young Inuyasha while conversing with Midoriko. The two girls turned their heads to Kagome and Inutashio before sharing a knowing look and walking towards the two. Inutashio set Kagome on her feet allowing her to settle before rushing to his deceased mate. He reached out carefully to grab her arm, slowly as if she was made of the most fragile of glass, only to faze right through her. Kagome could see her look of saddened disappointment before a smile lit up Izayoi face. Kagome watched as she handed Inutashio the child, whispering words that Kagome could not hear before flashing him one last winning smile and fading away with Midoriko.

Kagome had to fight back the tears that threatened to fall as she watched the lord stare at his new born child, his face completely blank of emotion while his eyes shined with everything he wished to say.

 _'Good luck with the rest of the journey my child, I will be watching and I will be here whenever needed,'_ Midoriko's last words rang though Kagome's head as all of the damage that had occurred to her body hit her tenfold, she let out a blood curdling scream as she fell to her hands and knees unable to hold herself up as the pain came back with a burning passion. She heard a rush of wind and the soft mumbles of someone's voice. Amber eyes flashed across her vision as the darkness finally took over and she was finally allowed to rest her broken body. Her final word resting on her lips before she accepted the sleep.

"Inutashio."

Authors note:

And that my friends is the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as you have the earlier installments of this story, and thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they really helped me to get this chapter out faster. I really did appreciate the praise and I am very glad you are all enjoying this story so far. Have a good rest of your week my friends and I hope to grace you with another chapter soon. Je t'aime my lovelies! Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: To Be Discovered

Kagome's Dream Sequence

Kagome stumbled slightly as she continued to walk forward, no general destination in sight, just the bland, empty wasteland of white that stretched out for miles in front of her. Her mind was hazy as she ignored any and all thoughts that came to her mind, this was a dream, and she knew this. This wasn't an occurrence that was new to the odd girl, she would wonder for days only to wake in her bed the next morning.

How much she wished that she was going to wake up in her bed in the morning.

She lowered her head, knowing it was a lost cause, she could still feel the heat of the flames, the tearing of skin and the heartbreak from the man she tried to save. Her dreams may be realistic, but they never reached such a level, so for now she just enjoyed the peace. Hoping to awake in less pain than she had been in before she passed out, before that however, she would continue to walk. She felt no need to do anything else, her compulsion coming natural.

The blankness no longer bothered her, it was almost comforting compared to what she was trying desperately to escape, the sights of all those poor dead humans and demons alike still planted firmly in her brain, frying her past the point of tears.

She stared blankly ahead knowing that looking elsewhere would just wake her sooner from this rather lucid dream. She didn't want to see how her discolored and deformed hand looked, she didn't feel like finding a clock and she didn't feel like scaring herself awake. Kagome simply wanted sleep.

"You have done very well my child," the voice caused Kagome to freeze mid step, her heart clenching as she hesitated to turn around and face the familiar voice.

"What do you want Midoriko," Kagome said her hand clenching into a tight fist, still refusing the urge to turn to her she finished with her thought, "can you not even leave me alone to grieve?"

Midoriko's barely audible sigh could be heard, Kagome finished the rest of her step, her head falling forward, her chin touching her chest softly. Tears didn't flow, but she didn't expect them to, the dream wouldn't allow it.

'Just a dream,' Kagome thought to herself, her eyes slamming shut as she tried to will away the unwanted visitor.

"I'm afraid you aren't going to be able to get rid of me that easily Kagome," her soft voice echoed, reaching the girls ears several times over, the sadness in it caused Kagome to release the harsh fists at her side. She turned her head just slightly, signaling for Midoriko to continue talking. Kagome wasn't turned enough to see the woman's face but she could feel the relief wash off of her.

"Your journey is not yet over my girl," Midoriko stated, walking towards Kagome's ridged form, her hand reaching out to stroke the girl's hair. Kagome turned, not entirely surprised, she had already come to terms that she wasn't going home any time soon, though it still hurt deep in the pit of her stomach to hear it.

"To save the West child you must unite the Lords, bring them together when they could not be farther apart, defeat the ones trying to destroy the demon kind, if their desire comes to pass, the consequences will be disastrous." Midoriko's serious voice caused Kagome to flinch, her eyes still stinging with the tears that would never fall.

She flipped to face the stoic woman sharply a rather impressive growl coming from her mouth.

"All you have been saying since I got to wherever I am is that I have to save this and save that, I don't know where you got the idea that I was the one for this but you have the wrong girl! I came here. I cried like a child and managed to get a poor woman killed!" Kagome was screaming now, her face a bright red. Midoriko simply stood, waiting for Kagome to finish with her rant.

"And on top of that, whatever special thing you hope I am going to do to save the 'West' isn't going to happen! I could barely get an estranged dog demon thing to trust me, how do you expect me to do that with the other 'Lords' as you called them. I just want to go home!" Kagome was shaking now, her nails digging painlessly into her palm.

Midoriko simply smiled, adding to Kagome's rage. "Because Kagome," her hand reached out to Kagome's sullen face, calming the girl instantly.

"You have a power that very few others hold," Kagome focused on the woman now, waiting desperately to hear the words that would come from her, "you are selfless."

"You were dragged into a foreign time with no other direction except to save a life and you did everything in your power to do so, Inutashio is alive when he would have been dead, he is a key part in saving the West, as well as all demon kind. As for Izayoi, she took the place of Inutashio in death, someone had to otherwise the equilibrium that is life would have been thrown into turmoil, you must not blame yourself for a death that you could not stop, the Kami's wished it, and so it was." Kagome just stared at the ground now, her anger all but turned to sadness, and determination. Midoriko was right, she may have been thrown here against her will, but she couldn't just allow it to fall to hell when she had the ability to help. A sigh escaped Kagome's lips.

"Never thought I would have to stand up to demons, should put it on my resume, how are they ever going to trust me enough to listen to me?" Kagome scratched the back of her head, her eyes looking up to meet Midoriko's.

"I'm not going to lie to you Kagome, it will be a difficult task and some of the Lords will be harder to persuade than others, but you must not give up on them, you need all of them to complete this task, and with them you will be stronger than you can ever imagine." A small smile fell onto Midoriko's lips as she lifted her hand, a blood stained jewel now sitting in the palm of her hand. Kagome glanced down to the weird tingling in her side to see a now very open wound and she cringed, no doubt that one would hurt when she woke up.

"This will also help your cause, you are the Shikon Miko Kagome, and you will be the rallying cry for humans and demons alike. Save them Kagome, they will soon me more to you than you can ever imagine." Midoriko's left hand skimmed Kagome's right cheek once again, a distant look in her eyes. She extended her other hand out to Kagome's own handing her the jewel.

"Succeed where I have failed, do not let yourself fall into darkness, find someone to love and protect you, and you will live to see your family again." Midoriko's hand fell from Kagome's face as the white room began to shake, causing Kagome to fall to knees.

"That is your call to wake up my dear, wouldn't want to keep the impatient demon Lord waiting," Kagome's eyes widened as Midoriko and the white slowly began to disappear.

"But what if I need you! I don't think I can do this on my own," Kagome's head fell as she clutched the jewel for dear life. Her mind slowly came back to her, the sound of a familiar voice pulling her from her dream state and back into the realm of the living.

"I will always be here child, in your dreams whenever you need me." And with that Midoriko faded completely away, leaving Kagome to slowly awaken.

End Kagome's Dream Sequence

The terrified screams of the doctors are what first reached Kagome's sensitive ears. The distinct smell of disinfectant and rotting flesh reached her nose. She was in a hospital unit of some kind. Kagome flexed slightly, trying to bring feeling back to her numb arms and legs only to immediately regret her decision. Her muscles cried out in protest, causing a surprised yelp to come from her parted lips. The doctors scurrying increased tenfold.

"I leave you alone for no more than a few moments and you somehow found another way to injure yourself," Kagome's eyes strained to open, the light burning against her sleep strained eyes. Inutashio stood arms crossed. His appearance no longer in disorder as it was when she had first seen him. His long silver hair was now strung up in a high pony tail, exposing his vibrant markings and strong jaw line.

His soft scoff drew Kagome out of her thoughts, his smirk causing an embarrassed blush to reach her cheeks at being caught staring. Her head lowered as she tried to focus on anything else but the infuriating demon.

Her eyes widened as she stared at her now bleeding side, a wound that she most definitely did not get while trying to help Inutashio. She opened her hand softly, a collective gasp coming from those in the room. One of the doctors even managed to drop the supplies that were supposed to be used to stitch up Kagome's now very open side.

Inutashio was at Kagome's side in mere moments, his eyes widening as he stared at the glowing jewel, his hand just out of reach, as though he was afraid to touch it.

"You are just full of surprised aren't you," Inutashio stared in awe at Kagome as she continued to study the Jewel. She swallowed hard, her head spinning as she tried to gather her thoughts and focus.

"What did Midoriko say to you?" Inutashio asked, his voice almost too soft to hear, causing Kagome to turn towards the sullen Lord. Her soft smile softened his nerves slightly, and he returned her smile with a weak one of his own.

"My journey is not done here yet, I am supposed to do more than just save you," Kagome stated, unsure of what she should tell the demon lord, "there is a threat to the demon kind, I am supposed to rally the demon kind, specifically the Lords, to help defeat it." Inutashio looked like he was either going to laugh or cry. Unfortunately he did neither.

"Well then we demons are going to die," Kagome just stared blankly at his rather blatant statement. Her mouth fell open wide as she tried to digest what he had said. Was he _serious_? His face told her that he was.

"The Lords are in a strained allegiance as it is, trying to get us to work together would do nothing but cause another war. Not to mention I doubt that they would even consider listening to what a human woman has to say." Inutashio stated as he sat on the edge of Kagome's bed, his head dipping as though he was in deep thought.

"Well Midoriko said that I am some 'Shikon Miko' so maybe that will help us, and regardless, I have to at least try, I can't just sit back and watch and entire species die. I have a way with people maybe I can get them to work with me," Kagome muttered, mostly to herself as she went through her rough plan in her head, bringing a hand up to cup the underside of her chin. Inutashio's deep chuckle is what brought her out of her musings his hand coming up to pat her head softly.

"I will help you little one, but I hold no promises in fact I almost guarantee that the other Lords will laugh in our faces, but if it means the preservation of my kind, then I am willing to try," he paused a genuine smile coming to his face, "you are an odd human, and an even odder miko and I suppose if anyone can do it would be you." He smirked, his hand leaving Kagome's head.

"I have been told that," Kagome whispered, a goofy smile of her own reaching her lips causing Inutashio to chuckle once again. This was going to be an interesting development. They could only hope that they would be ready for whatever was in store.

"E-excuse me miss, might I stitch up your side now?" a rather nervous girl asked she was dressed in a white overcoat. Her dark brown hair complemented her red eyes and pale skin rather nicely. Inutashio chuckled once again.

"There is much to do before we even consider calling on the Lords, rest girl, your training to become a proper miko and lady will begin when you are fully recovered in a few days. Until then, little one." With that Inutashio left the room, allowing the girl to stitch Kagome's side uninterrupted, besides the pained gasps from Kagome. This was going to be an interesting development indeed.

Authors note: Sorry for the late update my friends. Been a long few weeks and just needed to take some time to destress before I took anything on. Hope you guys enjoyed this latest update Twisted Start. As always thank you so much for the reviews, it makes my day when I find out that I made someone happy. Anyhow, until next time my lovelies, Je t'aime.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Son of Demon King

Kagome hit the cold and unforgiving floor for what seemed like the millionth time in the last hour. Growling out angrily, she threw her hands above her head in defeat. Her breathing was ragged and heavy as she tried to gain her breath back after having the wind knocked out of her.

"I give, I can't do this anymore, how am I supposed to fight you when I legitimately can't even _see_ you half the time!?" She glared angrily up at her smirking mentor. He was a tall Neko demon. His fire red tail waved behind him, the color matching his hair, a wonderful contrast to his neon green eyes and tanned warrior skin. He had several scars lining his exposed upper body, each having a different story and origin. She knew, he had only told her these stories about 100 times each. Under normal circumstances his exposed chest would have her blushing like mad, but in the last few weeks she learned that it was natural for demons to be like this, they hated clothing, and when you are getting your ass handed to you by a smirking, cocky cat demon, it's kind of hard to focus on what his chest looks like.

"I'm sorry princess. Did I break something that time? Besides your pride that is," His smirk widened at Kagome's angry glare. His own arms crossing as he easily toyed with her, causing her face to flare red with anger.

"Oh shut it Axon, we have been doing this for how many months now and I'm still as useless as when I started." One of her arms fell as he walked towards her, though she kept the other up, allowing him to hoist her up to her feet as if she was weightless.

"That's not true, you can take a fall much better now," his joke made her smile softly. He was attempting to make her feel better. He always had some witty way to make the situation lighter, to make her feel more confident. She brushed the dust off of her clothing wincing as she turned a little too sharply causing her aching muscles to stress and strain. Her Kagome's pained face caused Axon's smirk to falter to a soft frown.

"Come, it is time for lunch, I'm sure our Lord will want to hear of all the progress we have made today." She smiled softly at one of her only friends in this god forsaken castle, turning to walk towards the doors only to be stopped by an arm on her forearm. She tried to budge but to no avail, she turned to see why she had been stopped, Axon's expression stunning her.

"First however, I should warn you," Axon's face held a serious expression, one she had only seen on a few occasions, "The Lord's young son has returned to the castle, he is… Different from his father, I have no doubt you will see in what ways soon, be careful around him." Axon released Kagome's arm, giving her a soft smile to calm her shaken nerves before linking his arm in hers and heading down the twisting and turning corridors. The route now firmly planted in her brain.

When they arrived at meal hall, laughing softly at little jokes and pokes that they had been spewing on the way there, they were met with something neither would have expected.

In the center of the familiar dining hall stood a tall woman and a teen age boy, both sharing very similar appearances to that of Inutashio. They stood in front of the obviously irate demon king, holding their heads up high as though they were the top of the food chain. At Axon and Kagome's entrance both of the new comers turned their heads, their faces holding very similar disgusted faces.

"Already moved on to another human whore I see Touga, need someone to raise your bastard of a son I see." The new woman spared a small, angry smirk in Kagome's direction her eyes holding the malice that her soft face didn't let on. The angry twitch in Kagome's eye followed by a rather flashy display of her priestess powers caused every demon in the room to flinch. The woman in front of Inutashio quickly frowned, her hand rising as though she was preparing for an attack, her knuckles cracking threateningly.

Kagome held her ground, throwing up the best barrier that she could manage to make, preparing for the attack, her eyes never leaving the mystery woman's in front of her. Her hands clenched as her few months of training took over, solidifying her foundation her face turning to stone.

Though the attack never came.

Standing in front of Kagome was a shaking Touga, who held onto the arm of the smaller woman who was preparing to attack Kagome. His face holding a visible rage, which caused Kagome's head to turn ever so slightly, sure he had allowed her into his home but they barely saw each other, only during some meals and when he wanted to see her progress on her training. Yet here he stood in front of her visibly fuming, protecting her.

"You, Kimi, are in my home," He paused as if trying his best not to kill her right there, "and if you think you can attack and insult one of the guests, in my home," A swift snap and a whimper echoed throughout the hall, "you will find yourself on the wrong end of a sharp sword." Touga released Kimi's limp hand, which she pulled protectively to her chest. "Leave, Kimi I have no wish for you to be here." He waved his hand, still standing protectively in front of a confused Kagome and Axon, his back now facing them, his face hidden.

For the first time ever Kagome was unable to read someone, Touga stood in front of her with every emotion possible rolling off of him, and all Kagome could do was stare blankly. The young boy and the woman, Kimi, looked just as surprised.

Kimi's surprise quickly turned to rage as she stood tall once again, "How DARE you Touga, to your MATE none the less," the woman fumed and Touga didn't even flinch. Touga instead leaned into Kimi, whispering angrily to her.

"That, is a mistake that will very soon be fixed," he leaned back, and Kagome stared as Kimi's face went white, she took a step back her amber eyes widening.

"You wouldn't Touga, what kind of man would do that to his mate, to undo mating vows is against our very nature!" She growled and Kagome flinched at the noise. Touga simply laughed.

"The kind of man who is tired of dealing with a manipulating and devious mate, now leave Kimi, you are not welcome here." Touga turned at this, now facing Kagome with his eyes closed, it was obvious to everyone in the room, this conversation was over. The sound of the doors being demolished reached their ears but sure enough Kimi's aura slowly went away from the castle, and the breath that Kagome didn't know she was holding was finally released. She gripped at her chest as she finally realized what happened, she was about to fight, in an _actual_ fight with an _actual_ opponent. She nearly choked, a large hand on her shoulder finally brought her out of her muse, and she turned to stare up at Axon, who was leaning over her, a worried expression on his face.

"Are you well?" Touga said softly, still not turning towards them, his voice sounding much more horse and animalistic, it made the hair stand up on Kagome's arms. She had heard this voice before, when she first met him. The images of that day flashed through her mind and she tried her best to force herself to speak.

"Ye-Yes, I am fine thanks to you," Kagome said finally her head falling as she desperately tried to bury her fear, knowing full well every demon in the room could smell it. That, however, became a very difficult task when said demon lord kneeled in front of her, Kagome kept her eyes glued shut as his hand gently grabbed her chin raising it up to face level from what she could tell with her eyes still shut. She gulped as curiosity finally took over, and she opened her eyes, and her blood went cold. She was met with blood red eyes once again, his striped jagged and his fangs popping out over his bottom lip. Though even while she trembled with fear in front of him, she couldn't help but think to herself how freaking beautiful this man was up close, looking like a worried animal.

Definitely not what she should be thinking about right now.

His growl made her tense as he gently moved her head to the side to inspect some of the newest bruises from her training sessions. "You will be more gentle with this one cat," he growled out now turning his attention a frozen Axon, whose eyes held the fear that the rest of his face didn't let on, "She is human and it does not suit her to be bruised like this." Axon could only nod, "Of course my lord." Touga was sated with this answer, focusing once again on the trembling Kagome a frown returning to his face, he leaned down brushing his nose against the crest of her neck causing Kagome to whimper as she tried not to move. Her hands clenching until her knuckles went white from the lack of blood reaching them.

"I dislike the smell of your fear, it smells bitter," he took another deep breath, "it is much more pleasant when you smell like cinnamon and rain, I would prefer you to continue to smell like that." He nuzzled her neck as she stayed tense and Kagome could feel the frown against her. "You have nothing to fear, neither this one nor Touga will hurt her."

Kagome nodded shakily, slowly forcing away the foreboding sense of fear until he leaned contently against her, he finally raised his head back up, his shining amber eyes once again meeting hers, and she couldn't help but let out a breath of relief, though her heart hurt at the sight of the conflicted Touga, who seemed to be battling within himself.

"I apologize for scaring you, I did not mean to lose control to my beast, I just could not let her attack you like that, not in my home, not you. Can you ever forgive me-" He was halted by her arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him closely causing Touga to tense as he awkwardly patted her head.

"You don't have to apologize for something you can't control Touga, I am not mad." He finally returned the hug, his body noticeably relaxing at her soft words. "Thank you for saving me." Kagome whispered before pulling away from the man. They were brought out of their rather strange encounter by the clearing of someone's throat.

Kagome's eyes focused on the teen in the middle of the room, his face held an icy mask even worse than his mothers, his eyes like razors as he glared into her very soul.

"Sesshomaru," Touga said, addressing the young boy, whom bowed deeply back though he kept his frozen eyes centered on Kagome who once again felt her blood go cold.

"This is Kagome. She will be staying here from now on I expect you to treat her with the same respect you give me." Sesshomaru's face visibly turned to rage at this, his eyes narrowing angrily.

"No,"

Well, shit.

Authors note:

So let me start with sorry for the delay. I know it took me a really long time to get this chapter out and I apologize for that, it is just hard to find the time as a full time college student. I will try to get the next chapter up soon but I can't promise anything. I hope you guys enjoyed this latest chapter. Until next time. Je'taime my lovelies.


End file.
